


The Future is Looking Bright

by Blue_Queen662



Series: How I met our parents series [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Female Lance, Future, Lance and Keith' children, pregnant lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: Lance and Keith's children play with their Aunt's things and get transported to another universe.(This has been updated)





	The Future is Looking Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Big_Geek for believing in me and asking me to rewrite this.

Leon’s eyes scrunch up, hands in front of face like a shield. Slowly, he pulls his arms down, cracking open an eye before being completely baffled at what was going on. “Mother of the stars, where are we," Leon whispers in awe as he turns around in a small, dark, cramped place.

 

“Will you stop moving!” Grace hisses in a whisper as she elbows her twin.

 

“Ow,” Leon hisses in pain before gabbing his elbow into his sister’s rib.

 

"Shut it!" Grace hisses, swallowing the pain while she slams a hand over his mouth. "I told you touching auntie's invention was a bad idea. I told you we'd get lost. But you don't listen!" The older twin growls passed her clenched teeth.

 

Leon’s face scrunches up under her hand before the boy peals her fingers away from his mouth, giving her the stink eye. "Oh shut up. You wanted to do this just as much as me!" The boy growls, shuffling closer.

 

Grace steps forward, pushing her chest against his, to look more intimidating. A tan finger pointing at his nose, and she snarls. "Once mom and dad find us, you are so dead,” spits Grace.

 

"Not if I kill you first!" He roars, tackling his older twin. "Die women!" He declares, pushing her face into the side of the floor.

 

"Get off jerk!" Grace’s voice cracks as she kicks the young male off her, and her knuckles dig into the boy's black mop for hair.

 

"What's going on here?" Comes a voice from outside the closet. Both the twins go quiet, looking helplessly at the door as it’s thrown open. The lights turn on, revealing, to Coran’s surprise, two children strangling one another.

 

Tears pool in the young ones' eyes. "Uncle Coran!" They cry, scrambling of each other, and rush forward to the old Altean.

 

Suddenly, the older man stiffens as the the children wrap their arms around their uncle. The sod into his clothes.

 

“We’re sorry,” sobs Leon into the man’s vest.

 

“Please front tell our parents! We won’t do it again,” begs Grace as she looks up at Coran with big, pleading eyes.

 

"Um, okay,” Coran mutters, placing his hands atop the kid’s heads, rubbing their hair gently. “But uh, who are you?" The Altean man asks, looking down at the two of them, still very confusedz

 

Grace pulls away, sniffling up him. "What are you talking about uncle?" She asks. "It's me, Grace" she says, but then it clicks.

 

"I want mama," Leon asks. "When will mama and papa be back? “He asks, still clinging onto the older man while Grace put two and two together.

 

Her face deadpans. "Oh quznick."

 

*

 

Grace's feet swing back and forth, her hands gripping the side of her chair as she looked around. This isn’t the lad, this ain’t their home. The kitchen looks very similar, but this isn’t right. And why was uncle Coran there? She swallows, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

 

Leon on the other hand, still hasn’t figured it out, and is looking for his stash of cookies. He’s looking in where it looks like it be, but this isn’t the same place. “Where are they?" He asks, arm reaching into the back of the shelf. "Uncle better not have eaten them," he growls, face scrunching up into a disgusted and betrayed glare.

 

“Maybe mom found them?" Grace said, shrugging, trying to lighten the mood. She can’t let her baby brother be frightened.

 

The boy scoffs, smugly smiling back at his sister, pulling his hand back he points at himself with his thumb. "I'm super sneaky. Mama doesn't even know I looked at my Christmas presents for the past five years," he brags, glaring down at his twin proudly.

 

Grace clicks her tongue, turning her head away from him, annoyed. "Whatever," grumbles the brunette, arms crossed.

 

Suddenly, the doors to the eating area slid open, reviling the Voltorn crew., or what seems to look like them, but Grace is sceptical. Both Grace and Leon perk up to see their aunts and uncles. Allura and Pidge. Uncles Hunk and Shiro.

 

An excited smile pulls at the younger twin’s face as he jumps down from the counter. Grace, on the other hand, froze. This can’t be real.

 

“Aunt Allura!" Leon cheers, running towards her. The young male wraps his arms wrap around the older women, his face rubbing against her chest. It was a known fact, Leon is the baby in the family, and Allura spoils him rotten.

 

Leon didn’t even notice how young their family looks. Grace has to stop this.

 

"What is this?" Grace orders, eyes narrowing at the team. Now she starting to freak out. This has to be that clone story her father told them at night sometimes. But cloning the whole team? They must be evil. "Leon, get away from them, " She tells Leon.

 

"Why?" He asks before looking up at Allura, who had a stunned face. "Oh," he whispers, stepping back. "Oh no," he mutters, stepping back to his sister.

 

Shiro, or the clone of him, is the firstborn speak. "Who are you?" Shiro asks, stepping forward, making both kids fearful.

 

Grace swallows, trying to calm her breathing. "That's what I want to know," Grace demands as she reaches for her gun. "Back away from Leon, or I'll shot. Imposters," she growls, taking her battle stance.

 

The team freezes at her sudden blood lust. Shiro steps back, arms raised to show he means no harm. "I'm sorry for scaring you," he hushes, trying to calm the frighten children. "Just tell us who you are," he says slowly.

 

Leon pulls his knife out from his boot, standing a little in front of Grace. "You first,” Leon spoke slowly, stepping backwards in his low crouching position.

 

Tiredly, he sighs, hands still raised. "I'm Shiro and this is-"

 

"Lier!" Grace cuts him off, Shiro mediately stiffened. The young preteen’s chest heaving heavily. This can’t be real. She has to protect Leon.

 

"What?" Hunk blurts, face scowling down at the twins, that looked like a mix of two people he knows.

 

She breaths out again. "Name," she demands, slightly calmer. But when Hunk didn’t reply, she demands it in a harsh voice. "Name." She growls, ordering him as she pulls the weapon out from it’s hold as she points the gun at Hunk’s feet.

 

The large man smiles, trying his best to be comforting. "I'm Hunk." Before Hunk could say anything else, Leon cuts the man off.

 

"Another Lier," Leon hisses, the grip on his knife tightening.

 

"We're not lying," Hunk says in a rush. He stops, noticing how honestly frightened they look. He breaths, calming himself. “Now tell us your names,” gently he asks. stepping forward making the girl flinch.

 

Grace locks eyes with Hunk, and she bites her lower lips. "I am Grace McClan," she grits past her teeth, still not trusting what has to be the imposters

 

Leon chimes in, blade lowering. “And I'm Leon McClan," the boy says, shoulder relaxing.

 

The team's eyes widen in shock.

"Your Lance's children?” Allura asks, stepping forward, just now seeing the resemblance.

 

Both children flinch at their mother’s name, but Grace is the first to take action. "How do you know our mom's name?" She hisses, now on guard once more. “Never mind, I should pump you full of holes," the girl growls.

 

"Hold on!" Pidge says, reaching for them. “We don’t want to hurt you,” the young paladin chimes in.

 

"Grace, stop." Lance orders, out of breath as she runs into the room.

 

The twins gasp, turning their heads around to their mother's voice. Voltron’s team looks across the room to a women who is hunched over, breathing heavily in lounging clothes.

 

“How dare you make a pregnant women go through the a wormhole and run around the damn place,” she says in between breaths. “You’re so lucky I found Coran,” she says, titling her head up with a smirk.

 

“Oh my god,” whispers Hunk, totally in shock.

 

Leon stuffs his knife into his boot, and his lip quivers. "Mama!" Leon cries, being the more emotional of the two siblings, he runs to his mother. Lance knees down, catching the boy in her arms. "Mama I was so scared!" He sobs into her shoulder, so relieved that she had come.

 

Grace fully turns, body stiffening. "M-mom," Grace stutters, her hands shaking as the gun lowers back into her belt.

 

"Lance?" Shiro asks, looking up at the older women, on how beautiful she had become in the years.

 

Lance hums in acknowledgement, looking up at the black paladin. “Hello Shiro,” she says, waving to him. Slowly, the pregnant women stands, carefully walking forward to Grace. "Sorry for all the trouble. It seems they were playing around with auntie Pidge's machines again," she chuckles softly, tilting her head to the side, hand resting on Grace’s head.

 

He smile brightens at seeing Hunk. "Aw Hunk, your so young," she hums, like a mother who hadn’t seen her child in a long time. "And Pidge, your so small,” she coos at the green paladin like a baby, making Pidge go pink with annoyance. Lance chuckles, “don't worry, your grow. In more then a few places if you know what I mean," she smirks, winking at the younger paladins with her joke.

 

“Oh my god she’s still terrible telling at jokes,” Pidge mutters, completely broken.

 

“Lance, how?" Shiro asks, stunned, rubbing a hand through the tuff of white on his head while looking at the now adult women.

 

The red Bayard strapped to her hip. Her once long brown hair, now chopped to a bob that curls around her cheeks and stops before her shoulders.

 

He chuckles in disbelief, “and you’re a mom,” he smiles, arms crossed. “I’ll be darned.”

 

Lance laughs, ruffling Grace’s hair as she tenderly smiles at Shiro and the gang. "I'm ether from the future or from any dimension. Maybe both," she says, smiling with a light blush across her cheeks. “I’m a little embarrassed, being the oldest in the room,” she chuckles nervously. “I mean, other then Allura,” she teases.

 

Allura blurted out what everyone was thinking, now figuring out what the bump was. “Are you pregnant?" She asks, eyes sparkling.

 

Lance nods, smiling at the team. "Yep. Cool right," she rubs her stomach lovingly. "Me and Keith just couldn't help it," she hums in love.

 

Leon and Grace groan. “Mom, you’re being gross again,” they whine.

 

Hunk blinks, now realizing that it makes perfect sense. They look and act just like him. “Wait, did you say Keith?" Hunk shouts, pointing at her. “You and him made these monsters?” He ask excitedly.

 

She nods, before smirking. “You should see yours.” Hunk goes red.

 

Suddenly, Lance’s watch beeps. She pulls back her sleeve to look down at the watch before typing into the little pad. Looking back at the team, Lance sighs. She’s going to miss this. "Looks like our time is up. Papa is going to met us at the portal,” she tells her children. “Say bye kids,” she says, holding onto both of her kids hands. "Papa's waiting," she states, waving with both her children’s hands in hers.

 

Both children wave with their opposite hand from what Lance was holding.. “Sorry for almost killing you," the two say, holding their mother's hands tightly as they walk out.

 

The team can only wave, stunned at how amazing the blue paladin has become as a mother.

 

 

*

 

The team has calmed down from the sudden meeting of future Lance and Keith’s children. It made their heads spin.

 

“We were almost shot and stabbed by 12 year olds,” Pidge grumbles.

 

Hunk sighs, “yep,” he pops the ‘p’ and the end while leaning back in his chair.

 

Suddenly, the doors to the kitchen open. Lance and Keith step into the eating space, faces red. Both silently sit down next to one another. They look uncomfortable and shift back and forth in their respectable seats.

 

Pidge and Hunk raise their brows. Pidge is the first to speak. “And what happened to you two?" She asks, fingers locking together as she leans forward on her hands.

 

The red and blue paladin’s exchange a knowing look. Almost afraid.

 

Lance takes a deep breath, turning to face the rest of the table. “Um, we kanda met Keith?" She says, looking down with a shrug of her shoulders.

 

Keith nods. "Yeah," he simple mutters.

 

Hunk jumps in his seat, before calming back into his seat. "Yeah, and we met older Lance." Hunk smiles, leaning on his palm of his hand.

 

Lance perks at that, becoming interested and excited. "Really?!" Lance shot up from her seat, hands on the table. "What was I like?!" She asks with her voice squeaking. Her eyes sparkle, and her grin goofy.

 

Pidge scoffs, smirking at the other female paladin. "You are way more mature," Pidge says smugly. “Jokes still sucked,” she added. Lance ignores that second comment.

 

"Your still really pretty," Hunk chimes in. Lance’s smile grows wider, face flush.

 

"And Keith?" Allura asks.

 

"He out grew the mullet," Lance says, arms crossing.

 

Shiro turns, arms crossed and smiling. "He cut it?" Brow raised.

 

The blue paladin shakes her head. "No, he really, out grew it.” She uses hand gestures. “It was tied back into a wolfs tail and he had a stubble and scars all over. And piercings," she says excitedly, making Keith blush further and slouch back into his chair.

 

"Really?” Giggles Pidge. “I thought he'd out grow the whole angsty teen/ hot topic faze," Pidge musses.

 

Lance became even more hyped, while Keith was praying for the embarrassment to cease. “But that's the thing," Lance cut off. "He did," she adds. "He's like 83% calmer now." She smiles, turning to Keith, smiling down at him with loving eyes.

 

Keith crossed his arms, looking away. "Shut up, I'm right here," he hisses, arms crossed and face red. “And I am cool,” he mutters, pouting.

 

Shiro and Allura snicker to one another. "You’re one to talk,” chuckles the older man. “Even as an adult, you acted like a teen in love even with two kids and pregnant," Shiro says, lightly chuckling to himself.

 

Lance is taken a back, falling back into her chair. "I- had kids?" She stutters, smile falling. Keith reaches for her hand under the table as he shifts up, gaining a little confidence.

 

Hunk hums, putting a hand to his chin, thinking back. "Twins I think?" Hunk says.

 

Lance froze, squeezing Keith’s hand as a fearful expression crosses her face. Keith too, looks uneasy.

 

Coran steps around to the red and blue paladin, placing a hand on the young women’s shoulder. "Lance, are you alright?" Coran asks, glancing back and forth between Keith and Lance, leaning forward, comforting her and him.

 

Pidge shifts in her seat. “Yeah, you two have been acting really weird,” the young states.

 

Lance swallows, voice unsteady. “I’m fine. It's just," she trails off, looking over to Keith while giving his hand a squeeze.

 

"Yeah?" Hunk asks, leaning forward. The team breathes in the uneasy air, leaning forward to the frightened blue and red paladins.

 

Keith squeezes her hand back, noticing her embarrassment and sighs. "We were always planing on telling you guys, but it never seemed like a good time. With the war and all.” Lance nods. Keith finds confidence in Lance’s warm hand, now staring straight ahead at his team, who he trusts. “It just happened suddenly, and with what had happened, Well," he takes a breath, looking at Lance one more time before looking at the team. "Me and Lance have been together for a while now. And we’ve talked it over.” He stops, trying to find the words, but he can only put it simply. “Lance and I are having a baby.." He says flatly. “But I guess with what happened, it might be twins.”


End file.
